1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting jamming of copying sheets in a copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high speed copying machines of the type wherein an electro-static latent image is formed on a photosensitive medium and the image is developed and transferred to copy sheets, a heat source of great capacity is required to fix the transferred images. If any copy sheet jams within the fixing means having such a heat source incorporated therein, dangerous smoke or fire will occur. It is therefore necessary to quickly detect any copy sheet jamming and stop the machine, deenergize the heater or operate an alarm mechanism.